1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to speaker assemblies, and more specifically to speaker racks that are foldable for use with spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combining audio entertainment with whirlpool bathtubs or spas is known in the art. Also, the dangers involved in having electrical equipment near water are well known. For many individuals that have separate spas, who desire to have audio entertainment while relaxing in these spas, a solution lies in the transport of a portable stereo system. Problems arise with this scenario, such as the proximity of electrical equipment to an amount of water in which a user remains and proximity to an electrical source for such equipment. Also, for those who might use battery power for such electrical equipment, the length of time that power will last as well as the increasing cost or inconvenience to consistently replace or recharge said battery power can be a substantial issue. Yet another issue involved is the storing of the electrical equipment, which will require some further transportation of this electrical equipment, possibly while the user is still damp from the spa water.
In existing embodiments of spa entertainment, holes are cut into the spa shell and the speakers and audio equipment are placed within. Problems arise with the manufacturer because there is a need to retool the mold in order to make room for the speakers and other audio equipment, which in turn creates additional problems, such as increased manufacturing costs. Shipping these spa shells also becomes a problem because of the odd shapes created in the spa shell itself. Also, retooling the mold creates inefficiencies for the spa manufacturers by destroying the consistency of the spa shell shape. Not only will buyers will be limited in the selection of these newly molded shells, but problems in the aftermarket will be created.
Mountable speaker systems and mounting brackets for speakers are well known in the art. Speaker assemblies are available that correspond to solving specific problems or have special features, such as speaker devices for the hearing impaired and surround sound speaker systems. These speaker systems, however, do not allow for easy storage nor do they have the ability to be used in conjunction with a variety of different spas.
Therefore what is needed in the art is a speaker rack that eliminates all the inconveniences of special mold manufacturing, eliminates unnecessary additional costs for the spa manufacturer, is easily adjustable, allows for all of the audio equipment to be housed outside of the spa environment, has simple storage means and can be used in conjunction with a variety of spas, regardless of size or shape.
The present invention includes a first transverse member and a second support member that further includes oppositely opposed first and second generally extending members. The first transverse member couples to and extends between the oppositely opposed generally extending members of the second support member and one or more positioning members couple to the second support member allowing for securing the members into an extreme upward, an extreme downward and positions in between. The one or more positioning members, which can be multi-position detents, either attach to the spa itself, to attachment means on the spa or to an independent standing means. The oppositely opposed generally extending members have speaker attachment means allowing for speakers to be swivel and pivot mounted. The first transverse member allows for towels, clothing or the like to be hung while using the spa and both the first transverse member and second support member may allow for telescopic movement so that adjustments can be made to the spacing between the speakers allowing for use with different sized and shaped spas. The first transverse member, second support member and oppositely opposed first and second generally extending members include apertures allowing speaker wire to run through and connect to an input or output device. The present invention may include a housing unit and a table element. The table element, which may include engagement means for easy maneuverability, connects to the first transverse member while the housing unit connects to the spa and can surround the second support member. The housing unit includes apertures allowing the speakers to rest inside while in the extreme downward position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable and easily storable speaker rack for use with spas or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a location near the spa for the placement of beverages, hanging of towels and clothing or the like.
It is an further object of the present invention to provide both an easily adjustable and easily storable speaker rack for use with spas and to provide a location near the spa for the placement of beverages, hanging of towels and clothing or the like.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.